1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode decoding method, and more particularly, to a barcode decoding method for effectively increasing decoding success rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A barcode is a figure identification code composed of a plurality of parallel black stripes with different widths and arranged according to a specific encoding rule to present certain messages. Since a barcode can be used to identify a product's manufacturing country, manufacturer's name, product's name, manufacturing date, book category number and sender's and recipient's mailing addresses, etc., it is therefore widely applied in many fields.
To decode an one-dimension barcode, one has to select at least one scanning line along the sidelong direction of the barcode, and then analyze the gray level distribution of the scanning line. However, a barcode may be damaged during printing or sticking, or due to light illumination, etc., resulting in the barcode not including complete information and failure of decoding such a barcode. Under this circumstance, the scanning line needs to be re-selected. The decoding efficiency thus decreases.